magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Bahrain
The Kingdom of Bahrain is a Puppet State of Iran and a member of The Victorian Powers. Leadership Line of Succession Bahrain https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_silver_crown.svg Hakim Isa I al-Khalifa (1848–1932) * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_silver_crown.svg Hakim Hamad al-Khalifa (1872–1942) ** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_silver_crown.svg Hakim Salman al-Khalifa (1894–1961) *** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_silver_crown.svg Emir Isa II al-Khalifa (1933–1999) **** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Simple_gold_crown.svg King Hamad II al-Khalifa (born 1950) ***** (1) Crown Prince Salman bin Hamad al-Khalifa (born 1969) ****** (2) Isa bin Salman Al Khalifa (born 1991) ******* (3) Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa (born 2014) ****** (4) Mohammed bin Salman Al Khalifa (born 1993) ******* (5) Ahmad bin Mohammed Al Khalifa (born 2018) ***** (6) Abdullah bin Hamad Al Khalifa (born 1975) ****** (7) Isa bin Abdullah Al Khalifa (born 1999) + Girl that looks like kaitlin de guzman (b. 1999) ****** (8) Sulman bin Abdullah Al Khalifa (born 2003) ***** (9) Khalifa bin Hamad Al Khalifa (born 1977) ****** (10) Mohahmmed bin Khalifa Al Khalifa (born 2006) ****** (11) Salman bin Khalifa Al Khalifa (born 2010) ***** (12) Nasser bin Hamad Al Khalifa (born 1987) ****** (13) Hamad bin Nasser Al Khalifa (born 2012) ****** (14) Mohammed bin Nasser Al Khalifa (born 2012) ***** (15) Khalid bin Hamad Al Khalifa (born 1989) ****** (16) Faisal bin Khalid Al Khalifa (born 2012) ****** (17) Abdullah bin Khalid Al Khalifa (born 2015) ***** (18) Sultan bin Hamad Al Khalifa **** Rashid bin Isa Al Khalifa (d. 2010) ***** (19) Turki bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (20) Muhammad bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (21) Faisal bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (22) Abdulla bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (23) Newaf bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (24) Salman bin Rashid Al Khalifa ***** (25) Isa bin Rashid Al Khalifa **** (26) Mohammad bin Isa Al Khalifa ***** (27) Isa bin Mohammad Al Khalifa ***** (28) Salman bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (29) Abdullah bin Isa Al Khalifa ***** (30) Hamad bin Abdullah Al Khalifa ***** (31) Isa bin Abdullah Al Khalifa ***** (32) Muhammad bin Abdullah Al Khalifa **** (33) Ali bin Isa al-Khalifa ***** (34) Isa bin Ali Al Khalifa ***** (35) Khalid bin Ali Al Khalifa ***** (36) Khalifa bin Ali Al Khalifa *** (37) Khalifah bin Salman Al Khalifah (born 1935) **** (38) Sheikh Ali bin Khalifah Al Khalifa ***** (39) Khalifa bin Ali Al Khalifa ***** (40) Isa bin Ali Al Khalifa **** (41) Sheikh Salman bin Khalifah Al Khalifa *** Mohammad bin Salman al-Khalifa (1940-2009) **** (42) Ahmad bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (43) Hamad bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (44) Khalid bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (45) Khalifa bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (46) Abdullah bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (47) Sultan bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (48) Hashim bin Mohammad Al Khalifa ***** (49) Muhammad bin Hashim Al Khalifa **** (50) Nadir bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (51) Ali bin Mohammad Al Khalifa **** (52) Isa bin Mohammad Al Khalifa Leadership other than Line of Succession * Ahmeed Qawan as Saltana - Prime Minister * Nusrullah Intizam - Foreign Minister * Salib Sami Bey - Armanment Minister * Amil al-Husseini - Minister of Security * Solima Sami - Minister of Intelligence Military * Mohammed Aflatan - Chief of Staff * Abd al Husseini - Warlord of Army * Abdallah Ziwar Pasha - Admiral of * Fawzi ibn Timur - Air Marshall National Anthem Lyrics * Our Bahrain, Our King (is) the symbol of harmony. * Its Constitution is high in the place and the position Its Charter represents the way of Shari'a, Arabism and the values Long live the Kingdom of Bahrain! * (This is the) country of nobles (and) cradle of peace. * Its Constitution is high in the place and the position Its Charter represents the way of Shari'a, Arabism and the values Long live the Kingdom of Bahrain! Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations